Hey Arnold! The Wish Granter
by LinaNamiStar
Summary: Arnold and Helga are married with two children and one coming on the way. Because of his work as an archaeologist, he spends less time with his family. His work is the main reason for an argument between Helga and him. On one particular day after an argument, a wish is made by Arnold and his wish was granted. When he wakes up, his life is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: **Disclaimer: **I do not own Hey Arnold! or any form of its original series. This is my first time writing a Hey Arnold fanfiction, so I hope you guys enjoy this.

Story One: A Job More Important than Family (Part One)

Arnold Shortman is thirty-one years old and husband to Helga G. Pataki (now Helga G. Shortman) with two children and a third one coming soon. He is an archaeologist, going around the world in search of artifacts and the history behind them. His life could have been perfect, but his work took too much of his time away from his family. He always argued with his wife because of it, but they both still love each other and had forgiven each other until one particular day.

Arnold had just gotten back from his trip from Europe after retrieving an artifact and handed it to a museum. When he entered his home, he saw his children chasing each other playfully in the living room while his wife was sitting down on a couch of the living room, watching them with a pleased expression with a coffee mug being held in one hand. Wanting their attention, he closed the door behind him with his luggage firmly held in one hand. His wife noticed his return before getting up and going to the kitchen table and laid down her coffee mug. She strided towards him and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Welcome home, Football Head. We missed you," Helga quietly told him. Arnold smiled and pecked at her lips in return.

"Missed you guys, too," he told her. Not before long, he felt two bodies crashing against him. One hugging him around his waist tightly and the other held his leg with a tight embrace as the other.

"Daddy!" They yelled in unison. Arnold looked down to his oldest son and his youngest daughter. Both of their eyes sparkling with love towards their father.

Arnold chuckled at the loving reunion of his children and kissed each of them on the head.

"How are you doing, kiddos?" Arnold asked.

The children smiled their biggest smiles towards their father.

"I have a karate competition tomorrow. Are you coming?" His oldest son asked, his eyes pleading towards his father. Arnold gave him a sad smile, and the son knew that smile all too well. He looked down and let go of his father's waist.

"Sorry, Phil. I have work tomorrow," Arnold said softly, feeling guilty he would miss another event of his son's life. He already missed four years of his birthday celebration as well as missing most of his youngest daughter's birthday celebration as well because of his work.

"Are you still coming to my ballet show on Friday?" His youngest daughter asked, her big blue eyes anticipating a good answer from her father.

It broke Arnold's heart to see the look on his daughter's face about his broken promise with her. His daughter understood that look as well and tears already started forming her eyes before she slowly let go of her father's leg. Arnold had to look away, only to see Helga's disapproving look. She let out a sigh before comforting their son and daughter.

"I'm sorry that I am breaking our promise, Gertie, but I have a project on that day that needs my help," Arnold explained, hoping his children would understand but he heard the wail of his youngest daughter.

"Arnold," Helga said quietly to him. Her voice was full of seriousness and disapproval. Arnold knew that tone and gulped the knot on his throat. He knew that there is going to be an argument soon.

"Helga, I-" He started, but Helga shook her head.

"We'll talk later," Helga said, picking up Gertie and held her son's hand. They went upstairs where Helga entered a room that had pink almost everywhere with a princess bed. She laid her youngest daughter down on her bed and started singing to her so she would no longer cry, but it did not work this time.

"Daddy promised. He promised," Gertie wailed. Helga comforted her as much as possible, hushing her to calm down.

"Does Daddy hate us?" Phil asked quietly, his eyes downcast and his fingers curled at the hem of his shirt tightly.

Helga gasped at the thought of her son thinking that. Even though Arnold was too busy with his work, Phil never asked that question and Helga knew now how much pain and hurt their children are going through with Arnold's absence.

"No, of course not. He's just too busy," Helga explained in a motherly tone, "Your Daddy loves you two very much."

"Then why doesn't he come to my birthdays or even Ger's birthdays?" Phil asked. Tears started to form in his eyes as his teeth gritted. He was trying his best to hold back his tears. His father never used to be this busy four years ago.

Ever since Arnold had national recognition for his work, Arnold had always been busy causing the family to break down slowly. Sadly for Gertie, she never had the chance to ever spend any time with her father. He was always in and out of the house before she ever had a chance to have a grown bond with him. And if truth be told, her brother was most likely the father figure in her life.

"Kiddos, I know you miss him and want to spend time with him, but his job requires him at his workplace most of the time," Helga said carefully. In her heart, she was also broken at Arnold's absence and she feels like ripping her husband's head off for neglecting their children. But she also knew, she could never hold him back from his workplace. That was actually the reason they always fight because he was too busy to spend time with his children.

"You work too, Mom. But unlike Daddy, you stay home and play with us," Phil pointed out. Helga let out a sigh.

"But Mommy's work doesn't need her to be at her workplace while your Daddy's work does," Helga explained. Phil let her mother's fingers go through his hair to soothe the ache in his heart. They were much too young to feel sadness like this. They needed their father and it broke Helga to know that Arnold, of all people, is the one putting them through this pain.

"It's not fair!" Gertie cried. "Why do my friends get to have their Daddies at their show and not mine?"

Seeing her children like this again and trying to comfort them again, made Helga too tired and her patience with her husband was deterioriating. And when Phil asked that question, it finally snapped Helga. She didn't want to go to such lengths, but she finally realized this marriage wasn't working anymore. It was time for her to let him go.

Arnold was in their bedroom when Helga entered, a serious look featured on her face. He knew what was going to happen, but Arnold was too tired to fight with her. He had just gotten back from the airport and already he had disappointed his children yet again, but he was sure they would understand. As for his wife, their fights always took most of his energy, which is the reason why he leaves the house in anger. Unfortunately, Arnold was too blinded with his work to understand the fact that Phil was only nine and Gertie was only five years old to understand his reasonings. He was too blinded to the fact that he was the one hurting his family more than necessary because of his absence.

"We need to talk, Arnold," Helga stated, she crossed her arms against her chest. Her eyes staring at him with pure seriousness.

"Not now, Helga. I'm already tired, and I don't want to fight with you anymore," Arnold stated. Helga frowned and let out a sigh.

"It isn't just about us, Arnold. Can't you see you are hurting your children because you are too busy or too tired to spend time with them?" Helga carefully examined Arnold's body language. When Arnold did not react, it started to anger Helga greatly. Arnold looked like he wasn't worried at all, and that was something Helga would not deal with.

"Phil and Gertie will understand. They always do," Arnold answered coolly before touching his right temple. He could feel a headache coming on soon.

"They are only children, Arnold!" She snapped, "They don't understand like adults do! I know you are busy, but family should come first, Arnold! You already missed so many important dates of our children's lives. I don't even care about you missing four years of our anniversary or even my own birthday, but at least take time off for our children. You are missing out on our children's lives here! Can't you see you are doing what our parents did to us?"

Helga panted from letting out all her thoughts to Arnold before she could feel the tears starting to form at the thought of their children having to go through an absence of their father. Before they were even married, Arnold promised her he would be there for his children, but it seems he had forgotten that promise as well.

"You promised me you won't be like our parents. You promised to be there for them and love them, but you are breaking that promise. The promise that we made to each other," Helga stated, her voice getting smaller at the end.

Arnold was surprised at Helga's words and then he started getting angry himself when she accused him of being like his and her parents. He stood up and lashed out, which started the fights again.

"At least, my parents came back and made up for their absence. I'm not like Bob who calls my children by the wrong names. I don't play favorites. I'm not like Miriam who is a drunk. I'm nothing like your parents," Arnold yelled. Helga seethed, not being able to believe how blindsided he is and ignoring the matter at hand.

"I can't believe you. It's much more than my parents or even your parents. It's about you neglecting us, your family," Helga stated.

"You know how important this job is to me, and they understand it too. I know I haven't been there, but it doesn't mean that I've neglected them. They understand. They are more mature than you and I ever were when we were young. They know I can't always be home. So stop picking fights with me just because I work outside the house," Arnold argued in return.

Helga shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe he is in denial of what his absence is doing to them. It wasn't about his work. It never was, but it was his absence that is the problem. He would choose working over his family. That was the mistake Arnold had chosen.

"The only reason they understand is because you rarely ever come home. You haven't seen what your absence does to them. I'm always the one who has to comfort them after you leave or even cancel coming to their events. I can't watch them see their father too busy with his work than to spend time with them. We haven't even had a decent family dinner for four years. And not only that, you cancel at the last minute even when you made sure to clear on that certain day. I'm sick and tired of fixing your mistakes," Helga said, finally breaking down. Arnold watched in disbelief as his wife fell on her knees and cried in front of him. Her hands covered her blue eyes he ever loved so much. Of all the fights, Arnold had never seen her cry in front of him or even break down this much. Instead of comforting her, he ignored her pain, not wanting to deal with the stress.

"You know what? I don't want to deal with this. I'm going to clear my head," Arnold said, waving away the nagging of his conscious at his unreasonableness. Helga couldn't believe him. Was this the same Arnold she loved? No. She lost him four years ago. This response of his was his first strike.

"Arnold!" She screamed, wanting him to deal with this situation like he used to do instead of running away like he always does with their fights.

"No, Helga. I'm tired of our fights," Arnold stated in a strangely calm manner while he walks to their bedroom door, "And you know what? Sometimes, I wish I was married to Lila. She understands my work. She doesn't make things complicated like you do!"

Strike two. Helga felt her heart break. She shook her head. She had enough. No more. It was time she gave him the finishing blow.

She slaps him across his face. She showed him her most deep and penetrating stare. She wanted to show him the pain he caused. She wanted to show him that he destroyed their love with such words and actions or the words he never said and the actions he never done to fix their broken family.

"How could you," she stated in a cold manner. It took one slap and the look she was giving him to realize the words he said.

"I- I didn't mean what I said, Helga. I don't love Lila; I love you," Arnold stated almost pleadingly. He was about to hold her shoulders, but she slapped him away, hurting Arnold greatly. The Helga right now scared him. She looked so cold. He had never seen her this way. This angry at him.

"Go, Arnold. You need to clear your head, right? Then just go. Run to Lila like you always do," Helga stated. Arnold's eyes widened at the accusation. "What? You think I wouldn't know? You think I wouldn't know you would run to her apartment after our fights. You think I wouldn't know you would talk to Lila about our problems? I may have been blindly in love with you, but I'm not stupid."

Helga opened their bedroom door for him.

"And it always hurts," she quietly said to him but showed no emotion in her expression. He no longer deserved it. Arnold was startled. Usually, Arnold is calm, but words kept on spouting unnecessarily today and he had no reason why.

"If you are accusing me of cheating, I'm not. I only talk to her because she's understanding. Nothing like you, Helga. You are always picking fights with me even when we were little. I don't even understand what I saw in you," Arnold spouted before he covered his mouth at his realization. Helga knew he didn't mean it, but it never meant she wasn't hurt by it.

"And you are always leaving me to deal with it alone. Always leaving me to cry alone. Sometimes, I wonder if it is worth to continue this so-called marriage of ours. Somewhere inside of me, though, still loves you and still want to be with you. But I can only cope for so long. And this? This is the last straw," she stated in almost too calm manner. She did not raise her voice. It was no longer worth it. No longer worth to watch her children cry and for her to be the one to fix it. It was time.

"What are you trying to say, Helga?" Arnold asked hesitantly. He was afraid of her answer. They have been married since they were twenty-one. They were married for ten years. She wouldn't say what he thinks she will say. They love each other; it's too strong for her to let go of them because of one fight. He had to admit they have been arguing a lot, but it's normal for couples to fight.

"I want a divorce," Helga stated.

He was wrong.

She had done it. She said the words he didn't want to hear. He was shocked until suddenly anger pulsed inside him again and said something he didn't mean to say yet again.

"Fine then! See if I care! It's been a long time coming," Arnold yelled angrily. Third strike and the last. He could hear the doors to the children's flung open but ignored it. He ignored as his two children watch the showdown between the two. The children were afraid if they speak, something bad would happen. But what happened next, made Arnold guilty.

Helga let out her tears as they fell mercilessly from her eyes. She tried to stifle her cries but was not strong enough. He could feel his heart break to see those tears on her lovely blue eyes, and he was the reason for them.

"I'm sorry, Helga. I- I didn't mean it," Arnold pleaded. Helga shook her head. She looked defeated. Tired, even. And Arnold knew, it was over.

"You don't mean a lot of things, Arnold," Helga started, "And quite frankly, I'm tired of it. Please leave." She pointed downstairs.

"Helga, please!" Arnold pleaded. She shook her head. And once again, he let his anger get to him.

"I won't let you divorce me. You'll regret it, Helga. It would be hell before you are going to take our children from me," he spat before he stomped downstairs, taking his keys from the key hanger, and slammed the door shut behind him when he left.

Arnold couldn't believe what he said. He couldn't believe he let his anger get the best of him. Everything was going downhill so fast that he felt like he had been hit with whiplash. Now, he was driving to Lila's to talk about his problems. She was always understanding.

When he got to her apartment, he knocked on her door. Lila opened it to be startled with Arnold's sudden appearance. She stayed silent, got out of his way, and let him in. He sighed and immediately sat down on her couch. The same couch he told his problems to Lila with.

"What happened? Didn't you just get off from the airplane?" Lila asked softly.

"Yeah. I had a fight with Helga again, and she wants to divorce me," Arnold muttered.

Lila stood shocked at the news, "Oh my! That's ever so surprising!"

"Yeah," Arnold stated simply.

"What was her reason for divorcing?" Lila asked, curious as to the reason.

"She said I've been neglecting our family because of my job," Arnold answered with his fist clenched tightly in anger.

"Well, you are trying to make money so there are times you have to work. That is ever so unreasonable of Helga to divorce you for such a reason," Lila stated, not knowing it caused even more damage.

"See! That's what I thought! I wish I was married to you, Lila. If Helga and I didn't meet, I would have married you. And maybe then, my life wouldn't be so complicated," Arnold stated with regret.

Lila gasped and shook her head.

"You don't mean that, Arnold," Lila said sadly. She always found Arnold and Helga to be perfect together. To think they wouldn't be would make her dream of marriage a scary thought because if the most perfect couple can't handle marriage, what about her?

"Yes, I do, Lila. You don't know how much I do," Arnold said, his body finally realize how much energy he used up as well as how tired he was from his airplane ride.

"Just get some sleep. And when you wake up, you will ever feel fresh and new. Tomorrow, will ever so be a fresh start," Lila stated. Lila got a blanket from the nearby lovechair and laid it on him. Not knowing, that his wish and a life that he didn't want had come true.

_'Your wish is granted,' _whispered a voice to Arnold's sleeping form.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: It has come to my attention from **MorTay3** that she and I had similar in endings for the beginning of her story and mine, but I must assure you MorTay3 that I did not steal the idea from your story called, Only One in Color, because I have never come across your story until now. And yes, I looked through your story when you posted your review on my story. And yes, I do not deny there may be similar in qualities with your story and mine, but your plot and mine are different. The only reason I have a whisper at the end is to add to the suspense, to keep the audience in their seats as to what would happen next. It is truly a coincidence that we have similar endings. I will let the audience decide if I truly stole the idea from you. But please bear in my mind, even if you posted your story way before my own, my plot is much more different from yours. Oh, other than that, I sincerely apologize if my story was too fast-paced. I'm not one for descriptions and more into the emotional aspect of the story, so I'm still trying to learn to do that. Here is part two of the story. Please enjoy. And once again, **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or anything from the cartoon series.

Story One: A Job More Important than Family (Part Two)

Arnold Shortman's nose twitched at an unfamiliar scent. The scent wasn't like Helga's. If anything, Helga's was much more light and calming. No, this scent was much more stronger and more potent to his sensitive sense of smell. It was then Arnold opened his eyes immediately when his brain finally processed that it smelled like Lila's scent. He felt someone holding him tightly and slowly he looked to see to the right to see Lila. He was shocked. He didn't understand how he got onto the bed and the thought of him cheating on Helga made him sick until he realized what happened the day before. It still made him angry, but it didn't mean he should cheat on his wife. The thing is he doesn't remember how he got into bed with Lila, and he prayed he didn't do what he think he did with her. But just in case, he looked under the covers to see their naked forms and he felt a knot in his throat. Disgust filled him to the core. He immediately pushed Lila away and got off the bed while frantically searching for his clothes. The sudden forceful push stirred Lila awake in surprise.

"Arnold? Honey, why did you push me?" Lila asked.

"_Honey?_" Arnold thought, "_Why is Lila suddenly becoming affectionate towards me? She doesn't even seem fazed about what had happened between us. But the bigger problem is how could I cheat on Helga? I don't even remember this happening!_"

"Arnold?" Lila questioned, giving him a concerned look. Arnold felt like puking right now. He needed to get home. He needed to get to Helga and his children. He did something unforgivable.

"Lila, why are you fine with us sleeping together? It's just immoral. I can't believe I slept with you," Arnold said frantically. His thoughts yelled at him for going so far with Lila. He should have never slept at her apartment. Why did he do it? How could this have happened? Why couldn't he remember? But wasn't it better to not know? If Helga knew, would she hate him even more? What would his children think of him? Those were the several questions swirling around in his brain. He couldn't help but feel the knot in his stomach growing. He wanted to vomit. He wanted to be anywhere than here. He wanted to see his wife. He wanted to see his children. He wanted to see his family again.

"Arnold, are you ever so well? Why would it ever be so immoral when we are married?" Lila questioned. She got up and walked towards him, but Arnold looked away at her naked form. Until he suddenly realized what she just said.

"What?" Arnold yelled, concentrating on her face. Lila jumped at the sudden yell. She became more worried of her husband now.

"What's wrong, Arnold? Do I need to call the doctor?" Lila asked frantically, afraid for her husband.

"We are... married?" Arnold asked, shocked at the words that left his mouth. He's married to Lila? How could this happen? _'It must be a nightmare,_' he thought, '_I'll wake up at any time now.'_

Arnold squeezed his eyes, hoping to wake up. He reopened his eyes to see Lila looking worried for him. He didn't want to believe it, so he slapped himself hard and felt the throbbing pain of his cheek. Lila shrieked at the sudden self-inflicting pain Arnold made on himself.

"Arnold! What are you doing? You're ever so scaring me," Lila pleaded, touching his face delicately but Arnold flinched at her touch not only from the pain but he didn't want her to touch him.

"This... how... this isn't a dream?" Arnold asked, flabbergasted. No, he couldn't believe it. He couldn't be married to Lila. What about Helga? What about his children?

Arnold was so frantic that he ran out of the house, not noticing Lila did not live in the apartment until he went outside. Lila was living in a house? He was shocked beyond repair. He didn't understand. His mind couldn't process what had happened. He needed to leave. He needed to go to his car and drive back to his house. This felt wrong. Something wasn't right. He drove his car (which he found in Lila's garage) until he got to his home. He took out the keys and inserted it, but the key didn't fit in the keyhole. His heart fell. Did Helga change the locks? He pressed on the doorbell. His body fidgeting, waiting for Helga to open the door. He needed to see her. He needed to see Phil and Gertie.

'_Please open the door, Helga. Please!" _Arnold mentally yelled while pressing the doorbell consecutively until the door suddenly flew open.

"If you are selling something, leave!" A voice yelled that was nowhere like Helga's voice did. Arnold looked over to see that a woman in her forties greeted him. She also adorned pink curlers in her hair. His eyes widened and he felt like his heart had stopped.

"Who are you, and why are you in my house?" Arnold asked, letting the words escape his lips without thinking.

"Your house? Are you nuts? This has been my house for twenty years. Scat and get out, you nutjob," the lady told him before slamming the door in front of his face.

Arnold's voice was caught in his throat. He didn't know what to think. Obviously, something wasn't right. Someone was living in his house for twenty years, but he and Helga lived there for ten years. Not only that, he is married to Lila. But right now, he needed to find Helga and his children. He needed to find them!

Like a chicken without its head, he drove blindly and looked around without a hint. After about an hour of searching, he finally calmed down and went to Gerald's, his friend since pre-school. Gerald was also living with Phoebe, Helga's friend. Phoebe should surely know where Helga is. And so, he drove to Gerald's house. It didn't take long until he reached his friend's house. He pressed the doorbell and waited impatiently, pacing back and forth in door suddenly pulled open to show his dark-skinned friend of his. Arnold's eyes widened in surprise to see a naked Gerald with only a towel covering his important part with a woman he was unfamiliar with kissing the side of his best friend's neck.

"G-Gerald?" Arnold asked in shock. How could he do this to Phoebe? Like how Arnold and Helga used to be, Gerald and Phoebe was also a power couple. They were so in love that they could only have eyes on each other. What happened to them?

Gerald was surprised to see his friend Arnold at the doorstep but smiled all the same, ignoring the woman behind him giving him kisses on his neck with need.

"Arnold, my man, what's up?" Gerald asked. Arnold stared at him uncomfortably and finally noticed the wet kisses that were being made currently on his back.

"Shaniqua, go up to the room, babe. I need to speak with my man for a bit. I'll be up there when I finish," Gerald said without looking at her. He could hear a slight grunt of unhappiness from his current lady before he heard stomping on the stairs. Gerald let out a sigh, wondering why he never found someone decent and nice for once.

"Who is that?" Arnold asked. Gerald gave him an odd questioning stare at him.

"My new lady, Shaniqua Blooms. I showed her to you yesterday, remember? But then again, it wouldn't be surprising you don't remember after all the girls I slept with," Gerald said with a smirk as if he was proud of it.

Arnold's jaw dropped. Gerald has been sleeping with other woman, and Arnold doesn't remember seeing his friend. After all, he had a fight with his wife yesterday. And if his friend is sleeping around, what happened to Phoebe? He couldn't help but feel sick thinking that his own friend cheated on Phoebe like it was nothing. His heart broke for Phoebe.

Gerald noticed his friend was acting more strange than usual. In fact, Arnold should have gotten used to his lifestyle. Yes, Arnold always lectured him about what he's doing to these girls is wrong, but Gerald couldn't help it. They come up to him, exposing themselves to him so he could bed with them. And being a single man that he is, he accepted the invitation. After all, he is a man.

"Arnold, you all right, man?" Gerald asked. Arnold looked terrible. His hair was in dishevel and his clothes were wrinkled. Suddenly, Gerald smirked. "Yo, so you and Lila ravaged like animals last night or something? You look like you just got laid."

Arnold felt like throwing up at the suggestion. He couldn't think of anybody to make love with than Helga. She would always be the only one he would ever do such a thing with. The idea of Lila under the covers with him felt wrong and disgusting. Nothing is worth losing Helga and the children.

"Gerald, where's Phoebe?" Arnold asked. Arnold noticed Gerald's confused stare towards him.

"Phoebe? Who the heck is Phoebe?" Gerald questioned in return. Arnold's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically.

'_No, it can't be_,' Arnold thought. He took a step back as if he witnessed something horrible. Gerald looked at him worriedly, finding his friend is acting strange more than ever.

"Arnold?," questioned Gerald.

Suddenly, he felt a chill overcome him, making him shiver. There, he heard a whisper in his ear, "_Be careful what you wish for."_

Just as soon as it came, the chilly feeling disappeared. Arnold still couldn't help but shiver. That voice sounded so menacing. Was it his conscious? He didn't know, but all he wanted know now was what was happening and where could Helga and their children be.

Arnold shook the forboding feeling away and looked at Gerald seriously. He needed answers. He needed to know where the heck he is. He needed to find Helga and their children. He needed to know if this is some sort of sick joke. And if it wasn't, he had hoped all of this is some sort of nightmare, and he just needed to try harder to wake up.

"Phoebe is your wife, remember? You love her and you guys have been going steady as long as I have with Helga," Arnold stated then thought sadly, "_But not anymore_."

"Arnold, what the heck are you talking about? One, I have never been married. Two, I would never go steady. Three, you are married to Lila. Four, who is Helga? Are you cheating on Lila? Wow, man, if you are, then you need to lecture yourself instead of me," Gerald joked at the last statement.

Arnold couldn't help but frown at Gerald for taking what he said lightly. Soon enough, though, Arnold realized what Gerald just said to him. Gerald confirmed that Arnold was truly legally married to Lila. Gerald doesn't know who both Phoebe or Helga are. But how? Arnold thought it was a joke Gerald was playing on him at first, but Arnold knew Gerald wouldn't be the kind of person to cheat on Phoebe just for a prank. Thinking back, Gerald loved Phoebe like she was his lifeline. It only took him in their senior year of high school before he finally confessed his love for her. It was after Phoebe was sent to the hospital after a car accident that Gerald realized how important Phoebe was to him. It took that incident for Gerald to be courageous enough to tell Phoebe how he felt about her. And of course, like Arnold and Helga, the feeling was mutual. After three years of dating and such, they got married.

"Tell me the truth, Gerald. Do you really not know who Phoebe is? Or even Helga?" Arnold asked. His mind was reeling. His stomach started to churn. He couldn't... No, he wouldn't believe that Helga didn't exist. His wife. His children. They couldn't have disappeared from his life.

Gerald looked worriedly for his friend. He noticed how pale and sick Arnold seemed. He noticed how he was sweating as if he ran a whole marathon. His breathing was heavy, and he looked fidgety. The way he was now it looked like Arnold was having a panic attack.

"Arnold, calm down, man. You have been spouting nonsense since you got here. Are you okay, man? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Gerald walked closer to Arnold, not caring about only wearing a towel. Gerald wasn't afraid of having people talk. He was already used to being in headlines about his escapades and such. After all, the more he is noticed, the more books he would be able to sell even with the bad publicity. Gerald may not have looked like it, but he is a well-known author of legends, lores, and myths of Hillwood. So why would someone famous like Gerald live in a small house instead of living in a mansion like all the other celebrities? Simple, because he could.

"Arnold, you don't look so tight. You need to go to the hospital, man," Gerald suggested before pulling his football-headed friend inside his home and continued to drag him towards his living room couch.

Arnold didn't notice he was inside Gerald's house until he sat down on Gerald's couch. He looked around. It was fancy and stylish. Black, gold, and white adorned the house. It was truly a bachelor's pad.

"Gerald, do you really not know who Phoebe and Helga are?" Arnold asked again. His whole body was shaking from anxiety.

Gerald sighed and shook his head.

"No, man. I really don't know who they are," Gerald answered in complete honesty.

Arnold felt his whole world spinning at that one mere statement. His Helga. His children. His family. No, Arnold couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. Helga. Gertie. Phil. If Helga didn't exist, it would mean Gertie and Phil didn't exist either. His whole family was gone.

"_No. No. No. I don't believe it. I just can't. Helga. Gertie. Phil. My family can't be gone. This is all a dream. Yes, it's all a dream. When I wake up, they would be there. I would go back to them, hug them and kiss them. Love them. Anything. I will even work less to be with them. I would do anything. So please, let this be a dream!" _Arnold mentally yelled.

His eyes were squeezed shut as hard as he could. Tears had fallen from his closed eyelids at the thought of his loss. His fingers clenched into fists with his nails digging into his skin. He would have felt pain, but the heart ache inside him prevented him from noticing how his nails were breaking into his skin. He could faintly hear Gerald, but he could not make sense of what Gerald was saying. All he could hear clearly at that moment is the hard thumping of his heart and his heavy breathing.

And in that moment, where he felt like everything stood still, did he felt airy before darkness enveloped him. And there he saw, a being stand in front of him only a mere foot away. It seemed like the thing stood six foot tall in height. It was ghost-like in appearance yet glowed like the stars in the sky. Its form had a gray tint to its skin. The being was faceless, Arnold noted. Its hair was long and grayish-white. It flowed around the being like it was air itself. The being had no face. There were no eyes, mouth, nose, and everything else that makes up a face. If Arnold had to choose its gender, it would have been a female for it somehow seemed female to Arnold.

The being started to walk closer to him. And the more closer she got to him, the more Arnold felt a chill. Arnold couldn't help but tremble when the being was only inches away from him. The being was just as tall as Arnold, maybe an inch or two shorter than him. When it spoke, it was as if Arnold had been hit by a large layer of cold air towards his face.

"_Live with the consequences_," echoed the very same voice he had seemed to have heard from somewhere before.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I have to apologize for quite a few things. First, I am sorry if I hadn't been updating sooner. Second, I wanted to publicly apologize to **MorTay3** for the last chapter's Author's Note and for putting you under the bus. It was the only way I could answer your question. I know I should have put this through message as well as confronting you through a message, but I have never wrote a message to someone before since I get messages from other people. After being on fanfiction for so long, I'm still new on how to do it. Thirdly, I would like to publicly apologize to all the audience for last Author's Note as well for making the issue so public. Lastly, I apologize if this chapter is short. I thought it would be a good idea to end it there. Due to my health, I have been having problems making the chapters, so please wait patiently for the chapters.

Story One: A Job More Important than Family (Part 3)

Arnold stared at the being in front of him in shock and felt the churning in his stomach. He felt naked and scared to be in front of the monster before him. Not knowing what to do, he continued to stare at the being with fear.

"Wh-what do you mean I need to suffer the consequences?" asked Arnold weakly. His voice sounded timid to the being. And for some reason, Arnold imagined the being was smirking at him with such a wicked grin.

"_Do you want to see Helga Pataki with her family?_" asked the being. Its voice was cold, yet the echo of it made it more menacing.

But the moment Arnold heard its question, his eyes stared at it with hope in his eyes, completely forgetting about his fear of the being and walked up to the being itself.

"Yes! I want to see them," Arnold answered with so much yearning in his voice that he did not notice the wording the being had used.

"As you wish," stated the being.

The being flicked its wrist and colors started to swirl in front of Arnold until it started to form shapes. The shapes started to turn into something more in front of Arnold until it finally formed a scene. Arnold's eyes widened to see Helga holding a baby. She was looking down on the child with loving eyes and a warm smile. Standing beside her, was a little boy that would be the same age as Phil and a little girl who would be the same age as Gertie. They were happily watching Helga and the child in excitement. Arnold gulped, feeling a knot in his stomach.

And soon enough, a man, unfamiliar to Arnold, walked behind Helga and wrapped his arms around her. The man was at least six foot tall with the lightest shade of blonde hair Arnold had ever seen. He wore rectangle-shaped glasses that fit him. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown, and his skin was pale as a white piece of paper. He wasn't handsome yet he wasn't ugly either. He had subtle features that seemed familiar to Arnold but he didn't know from where.

Helga turned her head a bit to get a glimpse of the man and smiled. The man smiled in return and kissed the top of her head. Helga smiled a little more and started getting closer to the man. She looked content, no, happy. They both turned their heads back to the baby in Helga's arms. They looked like a loving family. Arnold felt his stomach churn at the sight. That man wasn't him. Those children weren't his. That was his wife being held by another man. That was his wife standing beside those children that weren't his. That was his wife showing her affection for another man. That was his wife holding another man's child in her arms.

Arnold shook his head in denial and took a step back from the scene before him. He turned completely around in shock and glared at the being.

"This isn't my family! What have you done with them? Who are those children and why is Helga being held by another man!" Arnold shouted angrily.

The being chuckled a cold, echoing laughter. It glided towards him in a ghostly manner. Its faceless head closed in towards Arnold's face, making Arnold cringe from the chilling air the being gave off and the fear he had of the ghostly thing. Arnold couldn't help but took a step back to get some space away from the being.

_"I never said they were your family. Have you not noticed I had said __**Helga**__ and __**her **__family_? _This is a Helga of a different dimension. One that is not from your former life nor the current one_," The being stated.

"Former? Current? What are you talking about?" Arnold asked.

The being stayed quiet besfore it chuckled its cold laughter once again. It was as if its laughter was taunting Arnold. It angered him. It hurt him. It made him feel all the negative feelings he had never felt before churning inside him.

"_Until next time, child_," the being said before it disappeared.

Arnold was about to yell at the being, but he heard voices calling out to him. Familiar voices. He felt his body being jolted from the darkness. Something inside him cringed at the thought of waking up, but he was hopeful all of what happened was just a dream, no, a nightmare. Dreams were supposed to beautiful not something to cause him pain, loss, and loneliness.

"_Arnold! You need to wake up, man_."

That was Gerald's voice, Arnold recognized.

"_Oh, Arnold. Please wake up_."

Lila's voice. He cringed at the sound of her calling out for him.

"_Daddy, please wake up!"_

He felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of two voices speaking in unison. Phil and Gertie. That was Phil's and Gertie's voices. He would know their voices from anywhere.

"_Football head, you idiot, wake up_!"

Helga. His wife's voice and that nickname made his heart race and made his breath hitch. He never felt this much longing for a long time to hear his wife's voice. He knew now he took it for granted. Now, to hear his wife call out for him, made his love for her return with much vigor. With much want and need.

He felt himself being jolted once again, but this time with much more force than before. He was determined to go back to Helga and their children. He learned that he needed her and their children more than anything. A job, even though it may be his dream job, was not worth losing his family. Seeing that scene of Helga with another man and children that weren't his made it all the more determined to get back the life he had before he made the wish.

When he woke up, he thought he would see Helga and his children again, but he was wrong. He saw the concerned look of Lila and Gerald. There was no Helga. No Phil and Gertie. This couldn't be. No, he needs to get back!

"_But I heard their voices!_" Arnold's mind shouted.

"Arnold, my man, you okay?" Gerald asked. Arnold shook his head.

This was truly a nightmare. Was this his new reality now? Will he ever get back to his wife and children? How was he supposed to get back? All those questions swirled in his mind that he didn't notice the worried glance of his best friend and the red head.

"How did I get here?" Arnold questioned out loud to himself.

"Dude, you had a panic attack or something and blacked out. Had to call ambulance for you," Gerald answered, "You scared the heck out of me, man! When I told Lila you were in the hospital, she almost had a panic attack herself! Don't scare us like that, man."

Arnold did not pay attention to what he said. The question itself was about how he got into this life in the first place than how he got into the hospital. His mind swirled, and he couldn't comprehend what to do.

"Honey, are you okay?" The sickeningly sweet voice of Lila hit Arnold's ears. He cringed at her voice and how she spoke to him with much intimacy. It wasn't right. She wasn't his wife.

"I- I'm fine," Arnold answered, finally paying attention to the two people in the hospital room. He noticed how worried they look, and he didn't want them to think he was being paranoid or going crazy. After all, asking Gerald about two people who didn't exist in this world was crazy enough.

"Good, because I thought you were going insane for a minute there. Before you blacked out, you've been acting strange, man. It was as if you were someone from another world or something," Gerald stated to him.

"_You have no idea_," Arnold thought.


End file.
